Normal human lymphocytes and monocytes, obtained leukapheresis, were separated into distinct fractions by counterflow centrifugal elutriation. Immunologic function and phenotype was studied in vitro for each fraction. Distinct characteristics were associated with each fraction. The studies add to our understanding of mononuclear cell function in normal individuals.